


The Ever-changing Waves

by Konpeki_no_Sora



Series: RyuuSou Week 2k18 [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Family Issues, M/M, Part 3 spoilers, Self-Esteem Issues, Walks On The Beach, other characters are mentioned but just briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konpeki_no_Sora/pseuds/Konpeki_no_Sora
Summary: Both Ryuu and Sogo recalled a lot of memories as they spent their time together at the private beach.Day 2 Prompt: Sea (SFW)For RyuuSou Week 2k18





	The Ever-changing Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here's my day 2 fic for RyuuSou Week 2k18, the one in which I wrote on paper before I typed onto the computer. If you see any spelling / grammar errors, I apologize. Plus, it contains spoilers for part 3 of the main story, so be cautious in case you don't want to get spoiled.
> 
> I do not own the franchise nor the characters.

_That place does remind him of home._

It was the thought encompassing Sogo’s head as he gazed towards the sunset sky, holding hands with Ryuu as the gentle waves of the sea lapped at their bare feet, the bottoms indenting the damp sand. Their shoes were left behind on the driest shore. Sogo and Ryuu were at the private beach since the two were having their time away from work for two days away from their groups. It was truly nice being together as such moments of downtime were rare. The summer breeze drifted past them and the songwriter felt the scent of the ocean wafting his nostrils. Salty yet relaxing.

Ryuu grew up in Okinawa before moving to Tokyo for his debut with TRIGGER alongside Gaku and Tenn. While the brunet had grown closer towards his groupmates and other people, more so with his fan-turned-boyfriend, there were times in which nostalgia would swim into his mind and heart. He was accustomed to the ocean, his dad being the fisherman and his siblings as the playful companions before starting anew into the big city. The beach was the closest place replicating the experience.

But the sea could also be a cruel mistress, suddenly swaying with the huge storm leading to a massive tsunami, and life was like that, too. There was Sogo bottling up his emotions which lead to multiple misunderstandings, and his past with his loving family after his uncle died was painted monochrome, laden with distrust and grief. Ryuu had to deal as the mediator between Gaku and Tenn on a constant basis, together with the conflict between who he really was and what the public expected him to be because of being marketed as the Erotic Beast. Not to mention that there was the scandal that led to TRIGGER’s massive downfall and the emergence of ZOOL as the newcomers. Having to recover was no walk in the park.

However, the courage and resolve to move one step forward led to the resurgence from the raging maelstrom. Sogo understood the relevance of support from his friends, especially Tamaki, together with finding his own voice and his attempt in songwriting. Ryuu, even with the fact that Gaku and Tenn were currently living together with him in a single residence after the trio cut ties with Yaotome Productions, had the family instinct to protect those whom he cherished the most. He wouldn’t allow the group’s reputation to be sullied even further, the battle being far from over even when the three emerged victorious during the Music of People event.

Both Sogo and Ryuu had gone through a lot, and yet, here they were, together as a couple in love. The overlapping lacing of their fingers, with the spreading of warmth through their pressed palms, served as a reminder that it was best to stop reminiscing even further.

“The view’s amazing, isn’t it? Now I want to swim,” Ryuu’s deep, gentle voice cut through Sogo’s reverie like silk caressing his skin.

In response, the fair-haired male simply nodded, lavender eyes meeting liquid gold. A serene smile graced his face.

“Let’s do that tonight. Just you and me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 will come by tomorrow. Feel free to leave a kudos and comment if you like this fic!


End file.
